


Haze

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Sibling Incest, Ylviscest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-parter prompted by anon on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

Bård sat very still, hoping that as long as he did, nobody would notice. He kept his entire body tense and forced a smile as the blonde woman across the table chatted animatedly to him. He caught the odd word here and there, the context of which escaped him, but he nodded stiffly and let out those well known sounds of attentive listening. Meanwhile, his mind was firmly nestled in his crotch, into which his brother’s hand had just crept, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Bård considered letting Vegard continue stroking him, the small amount of alcohol in his body momentarily fogging his judgement, before snapping to his senses and grabbing the older man’s hand with his own and throwing it away from the offending area. His knuckles collided with the underside of the table, causing the wood to wobble, and the drinks to tilt dangerously.

“Whheeeeeeey!” Vegard cried gleefully, clapping his hands. Bård snuck a sideways glance at him and groaned internally, he was far more drunk than he had anticipated. The older man caught his eye and grinned, his cheeks flushed and dark hair wild. Vegard brought his hand up to cup his mouth “it nearly took a TUMBLE” he said in an exaggerated stage whisper before dropping his arm and letting his head droop forward. Their company all laughed on cue, most of them also highly intoxicated. It struck Bård as odd - it was usually him making a scene of himself - but tonight Vegard had beat him to the punch. What had started out as 'a couple of drinks' had became four, then five, and then they had lost count as the alcohol took hold.

“Please excuse my brother,” he turned to the rest of the table, the last dregs of the large group of friends they had begun the night with. “Clearly he doesn't know how to handle his alcohol.” Laughter came again, that familiar sound, although it irked Bård that this particular brand of laughter seemed mocking in tone, or maybe he was just being sensitive. He turned back to Vegard and grabbed him roughly by the arm. “Lets go,” he said firmly, and began to pull him from his seat. Vegard did not fight back - he’d learned a long time ago that it was useless - and instead allowed himself to be dragged to the bathroom, vaguely registering Bård telling their group they wouldn’t be long.

“What’s gotten into you?!” Bård’s voice ricocheted off the smooth walls of the bathroom and assaulted Vegard’s ears. He winced and put his hands up so as to cover them, but Bård grabbed him by his wrists. “Look at me,” he ordered, and Vegard reluctantly obeyed, squinting up into his younger brother’s face.

“What?” He mumbled, feeling his balance break only to be held up by Bård’s vice grip on his arms.

“You can’t do stuff like that in public” Bård said, quieter this time. Vegard racked his brain to try and understand what the younger man was talking about, and his memory landed on the feeling of Bård flinching under his hand as it laid itself where it was usually welcome. He sniggered. “Don’t fucking laugh!” Bård hissed and tightened his grip.

“Get OFF me!” Vegard shook his wrists suddenly, surprising his brother who let go without warning, causing Vegard to topple backwards, smacking his head on the white tiles. He fell to the floor, his head still propped up by the wall behind him, a throbbing pain growing at the base of his skull. “Ow,” he grunted and brought a hand up to poke at the complaining spot, squeezing his eyes shut and hissing through his teeth as the pain exploded.

His eyes shot open as he heard a snort come from the other side of the room. His fuzzy gaze focussed on Bård, bent double, clutching a sink for support and laughing so hard he could make out tears pouring from his eyes.

“Don’t laugh at me,” he whined, his eyebrows furrowing.

“You fucking idiot!” Bård spluttered, as a new wave of mirth washed over him. Vegard felt the corners of his own mouth twitch as he watched him; he’d always found Bård’s laugh totally contagious. “You fell down like... like...” Bård tried to collect himself, and Vegard felt his chest begin to shake as he desperately tried to stay serious. “Like a sack of fucking shit!” Bård howled with laughter, crouching down and splaying his hands on the floor, completely helpless now. Vegard let out a snort despite himself and finally succumbed to the humour of the situation.

After they had both recovered, Bård crawled over to where his brother leaned against the wall and joined him. "Is your head okay?" he asked, a huge grin on his face. Vegard nodded slowly and reached his hand up to touch it again, wincing as a burning pain cut through his head.

"It will be." He confirmed, and looked over at his younger brother who was still smiling at him and shaking his head slightly.

"As I said before," Bård began, "you're a fucking idiot." Vegard shrugged.

"I'm your idiot though," he replied without thinking.

"What did you just say?!" Bård's head jutted back in surprise.

"Nothing," Vegard answered quickly, his brows furrowing.

"Holy shit!" Bård exclaimed. "That might be the cheesiest thing you've ever said!"

"Shut up," Vegard said quietly, feeling heat rising through his chest.

"I'm your idiot - Jesus Christ Veg--" Bård stopped mid sentence, catching the look on Vegard's face, which, incidentally, had turned bright pink. "Lets just go home."

* * *

 

Vegard stared out of the window, counting the passing streetlights, one, two, three. The alcohol seemed to have heightened his senses, and he was feeling every tiny bump and turn the taxi took. His mind kept returning to that stupid line he'd given Bård back at the bar and every time his brain repeated that phrase, he cringed inwardly and cursed himself for being so ridiculous. Their relationship was a source of great frustration to Vegard. All he wanted was to be able to call Bård his, hold him in public, kiss him whenever he liked, but society dictated otherwise, and Bård was forever fearful of someone discovering the truth about them. Vegard sighed out loud, a pitiful sigh which misted the cold glass of the window before him.

He felt a small vibration at his hip and pulled his phone from his pocket, nearly dropping it in his clumsy, intoxicated state. A text from Bård. He frowned and glanced over to where his brother was sat next to him, staring blankly ahead. Cocking his eyebrow he unlocked his phone.

 _I'm your idiot too,_ it read.

Bård kept his gaze fixed ahead, but in his peripheral vision saw the small screen illuminating his brother's face, and stifled a smile. His heart flickered as he saw Vegard's face break out into a grin.


End file.
